Tabius Rasa
Tabius Rasa is the name of both a star system within the Jericho Reach, and the only habitable planet within it. This Feral World bears the presence of Humanity with grave reluctance. Its vast oceans of water are high in phosphates and potassium salts, which require extensive filtration prior to consumption. The planet's weather is dramatic; likely due to the tidal effects of its four moons, with surface winds frequently exceeding 150 kilometres per hour. These storms constantly scour the surface, leaving worn rocks and short, reedy plant life. Culture The Human natives of Tabius Rasa are technologically primitive, but have established a stable society that seems free of Warp-taint. Many of their communities are built in the canyons and foothills of mountains that can protect them from the wind. Others have moved to subterranean life, escaping the weather completely. Over the millennia, they have lost virtually all of the advanced technology that carried their ancestors to the planet. By necessity, these survivors have developed agricultural techniques and water filtration systems that exploit the native resources. The planet's mineral resources are skewed away from metallic substances, and none of the surface plants are harvestable for hardwoods. Bone, rock, and coral are used in place of metals. Sub-aquatic plants are harvested for dense reeds that the natives process into a hardwood substitute. They currently lack the technology and the resources to manufacture synthetic materials. These combined limitations are almost certainly key reasons for their primitive lifestyles. Between the limited resources and the difficult weather, some consider it a miracle that the colony has survived. However, there may be darker reasons for its survival. The natives are often found accompanied by reptilian companions, which they call "Drahkens." These xenos creatures are a six-limbed, reptilian species that grow up to a metre in body length with a longer tail. The Human colonists treat the Drahkens with great deference, often carrying them on their shoulders, and in some circles treating them as peers. Some amongst the Ordo Malleus speculate that these reptilian life forms are actually some form of daemonic familiar. Oddly, there are few indications of conflict between the various city-states, even though the planet is poor in resources. Reports have shown that some of these governments include the Drahkens as citizens and peers. Imperial lore is only found among the population's ancient legends. The people of Tabius Rasa do not follow the Imperial Creed. Instead, religions vary substantially from city-state to city-state. In several instances, the mortal rulers of the cities are identified as living gods. The origins of these Drahken xenos are unclear. Records of the system from the Jericho Sector era before the onset of the Age of Shadow do not identify any sapient or even protosapient species. Warp contamination could have induced a metamorphosis in a native life form, but there are few signs of contamination among the Human population. Alternatively, it could be that Drahkens are not native to the Tabius Rasa System. If that is the case, they might be colonising the planet as well, though the absence of any indications of spaceflight fail to support this theory. In any case, the close interaction between Humanity and a xenos species will, undoubtedly, cause issues when the Achilus Crusade establishes contact with the planet. Deathwatch Intervention Efforts by the Deathwatch to study both the Human and Drahken populations led Watch Captain Koulos and his squad to go to Tabius Rasa to begin analyses and to abduct several of the world's Humans and xenos for questioning. All of the Human abductees were sedated and hypno-programmed to remove all memories of the incidents. The Drahkens were eliminated, though their bodies were preserved for further analysis upon their return to the designated watch station. From there, Deathwatch Librarian Ishmael made great success in probing the minds of the native Humans. His preliminary findings suggested that everyone encountered seemed to radiate an unusual degree of contentment. He had far less success, however, with the xenos, yet believes that they may be capable of reading and projecting emotions to Humans. If this finding is supported, their empathy may be the reason for the peaceful nature of these Humans. Such a degree of contentment could be extremely troubling for the crusade's efforts within the Tabius Rasa System, as well as dangerous for any Humans under its effects. Koulos believes further analysis is necessary so that any xenos plot may be further uncovered. Indeed, he reasons there may be merit in proceeding with an immediate extermination of the Drahkens. Sources * Deathwatch: The Achilus Assault (RPG), pp. 77-79 Category:T Category:Feral World Category:Jericho Reach Category:Ocean World Category:Planets